video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Further Tales of the Riverbank - A Nice Surprise and Other Stories
|catalogue number = VC1279 KC1482 |rating = |running time = 45 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }} Further Tales of the Riverbank - A Nice Surprise and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 8th February 1993 and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 29th December 1997. Description Join Hammy Hamster, G.P. the Guinea Pig, Roderick the Water Rat and all their friends on the Riverbank. From the original creators of the popular black and white series, "Tales of the Riverbank", now come 9 new up-dated tales in full colour. Narrated by Johnny Morris. Episodes # G.P.'s Medicine - G.P. is feeling ill but suddenly feels much better when his friends suggest going on a picnic. # Litter Bugs - Hammy, Roderick & G.P. are very upset as some people have left the riverbank in an awful mess... they've even had a fire! # The Riverbank Clock - Roderick & Hammy are very pleased with the clock tower they have built - but G.P. dosen't like it. # The Drought - It hasn't rained at the riverbank for a very long time so Hammy decides to see the Gipsy Woman. # Say "Cheese" - G.P. takes everyone's photo with his new camera! # Mischief - Hammy finds a cannon. He doesn't realize how dangerous it is until... # First Past the Post - Gerbil is delivering letters by boat so G.P. decides to race him by using his plane. # Hammy the Flying Postman - The post boat has sunk and all the animals' letters are ruined but Hammy & G.P. come to the rescue. # A Nice Surprise - Hammy is annoyed with G.P. as he has been tampering with Hammy's garden - but he's been preparing a nice surprise! Credits Opening (Original 1993 release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Further Tales of the Riverbank intro (Short Version) * Start of G.P.'s Medicine (1992) Closing (Original 1993 release) * End of A Nice Surprise (1992) * Further Tales of the Riverbank closing credits (Long Version) * WTTV - Delroy Co-Production logo in association with Channel 4 Television (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Kid's Club re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Further Tales of the Riverbank intro (Short Version) * Start of G.P.'s Medicine (1992) Closing (Kid's Club re-release) * End of A Nice Surprise (1992) * Further Tales of the Riverbank closing credits (Long Version) * WTTV - Delroy Co-Production logo in association with Channel 4 Television (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". Gallery Tales-of-the-Riverbank-VC1279-on-Childrens-Used-_57.jpg|Back cover Tales-of-the-Riverbank-VC1279-on-Childrens-Used-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette 3-Tales-Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-_57 (3).jpg 3-Tales-Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-_57 (4).jpg 3-Tales-Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-_57 (5).jpg Further Tales of the Riverbank - A Nice Surprise and Other Stories (UK VHS 1993) Cassette.png Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-VHS-Video-Retro.jpg Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-VHS-Video-Retro-_57.jpg Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-VHS-Video-Retro-_57 (1).jpg Video clips Category:Johnny Morris (Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Further Tales of the Riverbank Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Channel Four Television Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:BBFC Uc Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Kid's Club Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers